Lytrovia
Ltyrovia is a human nation named after the river upon which the capitol sits. It is a harsh frontier land with a history of sordid and bloody conflicts that has culminated in an independant nation characterised by a strong symbolic unity against outside threats while still marked by infighting amongst its various holds and clans. History 'Prehistory-' The generally accepted belief amongst the Lytrovians is that they originated out of The Watcher's Wood as the offspring of the First Man and Woman, from who all the peoples of the world descend (clearly this is debatable), with the Lytrovians generally not settling far from their supposed place of origin. Historical knowledge prior to the Time of One Word in Lytrovia is passed down mostly as an oral tradition within each of the respected tribes, often containing conflicting information or large gaps. 'Origins of the Tribes-' The Elk Tribe '''inhabit the area to the north-east of The Watcher's Wood in the hold known as Eilcweld. They are known for their proficiency in hunting and carpentry. Their high quality lumber and wooden crafts combined with their geographical location in regards to major trading routes has caused them to be the wealthiest clan for the majority of Lytrovian History. '''The Boar Tribe '''inhabits the arid rocky area south-east of The Watcher's Wood in the hold known as Vilsvyne. They are known for their ironworking due to the ore deposits in the cliffs of the region. This has led them to be the foremost producer of iron weapons and armor among the Lytrovian clans. Although their surroundings are mineral rich, the soil is unsuitable for large scale farming, as a result the Boar Tribe have been known to raid the surrounding holds in order to supplement their farming output. '''The Bear Tribe '''inhabits land directly on the river north-west of The Watcher's Wood in the hold known as Arth-upon-the-river. They are notable for their affinity with nature and wild magics. As a result, their lineage of Arch Druids have acted as indisputable chiefs of the tribe, and have done so since their beginings. Their fertile land and advanced knowledge of herbology and agriculture has resulted in them being the foremost producers of food and medicine. '''The Wolf Tribe inhabits the plains to the east of the Watcher's Wood in the hold known as Blaiddehome. They are notable for their knowledge of animal husbandry and horsemanship. Their notable military and economic power within the Lytrovian Domain, their ethnic blend with the nomads of the southern dessert and general isolationist outlook on politics has allowed this hold to remain entirely independent throughout the majority of Lytrovian history. 'The Outlyer Tribes ' These tribes lay far to the west of the Watcher's Wood, though they are ethnically Lytrovian their xenophobia, primitive religions and technologies as well as open hostility to the outside world has caused these people to branded as savages and barbarians among the eastern holds. The Snake Tribe '''are a tribe of snake worshipping raiders, choosing to direct worship soley to their patron beast and abstain from worship to any of the other figures in the Lytrovian pantheon, a taboo and heretical act, and are said to practise ritual cannibalism. Their society is highly religiously focused, with the Matriarchs of the temple generally guiding if not personally overseeing most tribal activities. They are known for the creation and use of highly dangerous poisons for use in warfare, an act also regarded as taboo among most Lytrovians. Not much is know about '''The Raven Tribe save that, like the Snake Tribe, they refuse to worship any but their own patron animal. They are a highly isolated people, generally slaying any outsiders that get too close to their hidden village. It is said they are lead by a cabal of mystics who direct the majority of tribes resources in rituals of dark magic.